schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie Charlie Are You Here?
Season 6 Episode 28 "Charlie Charlie Are You Here?" It's Tuesday morning the day after memorials Day, Duane and Tia are walking to school taking about how fast the school year went and how fast high school went, and Tia just noticed that they graduate in exactly 2 weeks. Tia is hype, duane is nonchalant about it. In guitar class Morgan comes in, Duane tells her about them graduating in 14 days and Morgan yells that she's been waiting for this day since she was in the womb. Meanwhile the class is writing and producing their songs for the final. Duane asked Morgan about doing the Charlie Challenge. At first Morgan is saying that game is stupid and saying that they should just buy a Ouija board. On the wY to school earlier DuAne asked Tia about it, but she didn't have too much to say cause she thought Duane and Morgan would be annoying today. In third block, Morgan is saying how stupid it, so they started off saying "Charlie Charlie are you queer" Tia looked at Duane.. Then The pencil turned to no, just a little, then it turned more and Duane, Morgan, Tia and Starlyn started freaking out. Tia asked what it's Charlie and where it came from, dune said Mexico and Starlyn said he is a Demon. Mr. Tyrell wanted to know about what was going on, he suspected it was a Ouija board. Joe chamber said he wanted to talk to the mother fucker. Everyone laughed. Kelsey Zimmerman read. Description about it, she said he hates it when u don't say good bye. Everyone crowed around the table, Tori is still asking questions about what was going on as usual. Mr. Tyrell started asking it question "Charlie are you here?" "Charlie should I give everyone As?" "Charlie is this a distraction to class?" and "Charlie should I give the class a pizza party!" But it didn't move, at all....everyone went back to there seats. Later Duane, Morgan and Tia did it again. Duane need to say "good bye". Morgan asked if he wanted to play, and the pencil went to Yes, really quick that the pencil rolled off Morgan and Tia are scared especially Tia because she had a spirit/demon before. In gym, Duane is playing bye bye birdie with his class, Seamus, Erica, Kristen, Chris, Antonio, Sif, Andrew and Ryan. Duane caught that ball, and got Chris out! Chris is flipping saying that he's going after Duane now. Soon 6 people left and Duane is outed, Chris yelled saying "yeah get the fuck out!" Duane yelled back saying "bitch I already got you out!" Then Erica started cheering Duane on. Next game, Duane got out a little earlier, and Chris yelled at Duane again. Soon Chris was out soon, and Duane yelled at him back. Chris did not like that, calling Duane mean (hints they were joking the whole time) soon Akron join in, and it's currently Seniors (Duane, Koron, Zach, Erica, Demour) vs juniors (Ryan, Antonio, Sif, Andrew and Chris) the whole time Ryan and Antonio has been making the final two. Duane was really annoyed. Seamus was super sweaty it was ridiculous. Next day, Duane comes in, with a pale dark blue polo shirt and khaki shorts, Kevin boi comments on Duane attire. Saying this is the first time I saw you not wearing black. Duane laughed. Then Morgan comes in saying he looks like the common white guy right now.